Ahsoka Tano
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 34 BBY | thuiswereld = Shili | master = Anakin Skywalker | padawans = | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = | rang = Padawan | sithrang = | bijnaam = Little Soka Snips | functie = | combatform = | species = Togruta | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,61 meter 1,70 meter (later) 54 kilogram (gewicht) | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) Lightsaber Shoto (Groen) | vervoer = Twilight Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor BTL Y-Wing Starfighter | affiliatie = Jedi Order }} 250px|thumb|Plo Koon ontmoet Ahsoka thumb|250px|Ahsoka Tano Ahsoka Tano, bijgenaamd Snips, was een vrouwelijke Togruta Padawan die tijdens de Clone Wars onder het meesterschap van Anakin Skywalker terechtkwam. Ahsoka verliet tegen het einde van de Clone Wars echter de Jedi Order toen ze na een moeilijke periode moest nadenken over haar toekomst. In 5 BBY stond Ahsoka Tano bekend als Fulcrum en was ze een van de leiders van de opstand tegen het Galactic Empire. Biografie Ahsoka Tano werd toen ze drie jaar was, ontdekt door Plo Koon op Shili. Ondanks haar gevorderde leeftijd om te worden opgenomen in de Jedi Order gebeurde dit toch en groeide Ahsoka op in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Als Youngling werd ze in de Clawmouse Clan onderverdeeld. Tano werd op vroege leeftijd een Padawan en tijdens de Clone Wars werd ze aangewezen aan Anakin Skywalker door Yoda. Yoda wou op die manier Anakin een groter gevoel voor verantwoordelijkheid bijbrengen terwijl langs de andere kant talloze Padawans zonder Jedi Master vielen tijdens de Clone Wars. Ahsoka was leergierig en zelfs soms ietwat overdreven geneigd om zich te bewijzen als Padawan. Ahsoka wou de meeste situaties iets officiëler aanpakken dan haar meester, maar ze leerde al vlug van hem dat roekeloosheid vaak belangrijke gevolgen kon dragen, vooral in positief opzicht. Zo bevatte Ahsoka de passie en impulsiviteit van Anakin en de redeneringskracht van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ze gebruikte een groene Lightsaber, was een uitstekende pilote en had alles in zich om een uitstekende Jedi Knight te worden. Ahsoka noemde Anakin 'sky-guy' en zij werd door Anakin 'snips' genoemd. Ahsoka landde op Christophsis nadat Whorm Loathsom zijn troepen had teruggetrokken en het Energy Shield ging activeren. Obi-Wan Kenobi vermoedde dat Ahsoka zijn nieuwe Padawan was maar ze was wel degelijk aan Anakin toegewezen. Zowel Rex als Anakin waren eerst zeer sceptisch over Ahsoka. Samen met Anakin ging Ahsoka op zoek naar de Generator van het Energy Shield terwijl Kenobi Whorm Loathsom ophield. Ahsoka en Anakin vernietigden het Energy Shield waardoor de Republic de CIS troepen konden overmeesteren. Anakin begon Ahsoka te waarderen en vertelde haar dat ze nooit als Obi-Wans Padawan zou zijn geslaagd maar mogelijk wel als de zijne. In het gevecht gaf Ahsoka immers een staaltje van haar roekeloosheid door een rotsblok op Battle Droids te laten vallen terwijl Anakin ongedeerd bleef door een gat in het rostblok. Rex en de Clone Troopers raakten onder de indruk van Ahsoka's verhaal over de Battle of Christophsis maar op Teth stond al een nieuwe beproeving te wachten. De Battle of Teth verliep via de cliff naar een verlaten B'omarr Monk klooster waarover Ahsoka in de Jedi Archives had gelezen. De trip naar boven verliep niet zonder moeite waardoor Anakin zijn Padawan ter hulp moest komen. Eens aangekomen in het klooster, ontdekten Ahsoka en Anakin Rotta die door Ahsoka als 'stinky' werd omgeschreven, al vond ze hem ook wel schattig. Ahsoka, Anakin en R2-D2 werden meer en meer in het nauw gedreven en Anakin kon via een Can-Cell een verlaten schip bereiken. Nadat Asajj Ventress Ahsoka had aangevallen, pikte Anakin haar op en vluchtte met de Can-Cell. Met de Twilight bereikten ze uiteindelijk Tatooine. In de Twilight gaf Ahsoka medicijnen aan Rotta die herstelde van de koorts. Nadat ze werden neergeschoten door de P-38 Starfighters en moesten landden in de Dune Sea. Wanneer Dooku hen tegemoetkwam, had Anakin het idee om Rotta met Ahsoka mee te geven. Maar ook Ahsoka's weg was niet zonder problemen want drie IG-100 MagnaGuards versperden haar de weg. Uiteindelijk bereikte Ahsoka heelhuids met Rotta Jabba's Palace waardoor ze Anakin redde van de Nikto en andere wachters van Jabba. Anakin had op dat moment al een sterke band met Ahsoka gevormd. Toen Dooku Anakin probeerde te overtuigen dat Ahsoka was gestorven, raakte Anakin even zijn controle kwijt, net als in Jabba's Palace. Malevolence & Goldie Na de Battle of Abregado voelde Ahsoka dat Plo Koon nog in leven was terwijl de Jedi High Council alle hoop had opgegeven. Dankzij haar sterke band met Plo Koon kon Ahsoka de Kel Dor Jedi uiteindelijk ontdekken tussen alle brokstukken en kon de Twilight de overlevenden oppikken. Met Shadow Squadron nam Ahsoka deel als schutter in Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter aan de Battle of Kaliida Shoals om de Malevolence te vernietigen. Na de Battle of Bothawui raakte R2-D2 verloren. Ahsoka probeerde Anakin te laten wennen aan R3-S6 die ze 'Goldie' noemde. Ahsoka ging mee naar de Vulture's Claw van Gha Nachkt maar Anakin en Ahsoka vonden Artoo niet. Daarna infiltreerde Ahsoka Skytop Station nadat Artoo de Twilight had verwittigd van zijn locatie. Aan boord van het station confronteerde ze General Grievous maar de cyborg General was te sterk en Ahsoka moest vluchten. Uiteindelijk kon ze ontsnappen aan Grievous en gebruik maken van een explosie als afleidingsmanoeuvre. Ventress & Aayla 250px|thumb|left|Ahsoka aan boord van de Tranquility Toen Anakin Skywalker merkte dat Padmé betrokken was bij de gevangenname van Nute Gunray stuurde hij Ahsoka om de Viceroy te escorteren naar Coruscant. Daardoor viel Ahsoka onder de leiding van Luminara Unduli die niet goed wist wat Ahsoka kwam doen. Tijdens de missie redde Ahsoka echter het leven van Master Luminara die de krachten van Asajj Ventress had onderschat. Luminara bood haar verontschuldigingen aan en besefte dat ze haar leven aan Ahsoka te danken had. Op Maridun moest Ahsoka samenwerken met Aayla Secura nadat Anakin zwaargewond was geraakt tijdens de Battle of Quell. Ahsoka had het moeilijk met de vreedzame houding van de Lurmen en dat zij zelfs hun leven wilden geven om zich toch maar niet moeten te verdedigen. Ahsoka streed mee tegen Lok Durd en zijn Defoliator en was opgelucht om te zien dat Anakin weer sterker werd stilaan. Blue Shadow Virus & Ryloth Ahsoka werd eveneens één van de slachtoffers van het Blue Shadow Virus toen ze in het laboratorium van Nuvo Vindi besmet raakte op Naboo. Anakin en Obi-Wan konden echter op tijd een anti-virus vinden op Iego waardoor Ahsoka net op tijd gered kon worden. Tijdens de Battle of Ryloth leidde Ahsoka met R7-A7 Blue Squadron. Deze missie verliep echter desastreus nadat Mar Tuuk de starfighters in een valstrik lokte. Omdat Ahsoka niet gehoorzaamde aan de bevelen van Wullf Yularen en Anakin konden de starfighters niet op tijd terugkeren om de Destroyers te helpen verdedigen en waren er slechts twee Clone Pilots die deze missie overleefde. Anakin was erg teleurgesteld in Ahsoka maar zag dat zij ook worstelde met haar geweten en haar falen. Laten kon ze terug de moed vinden om de Resolute te leiden toen Anakin met de Defender de blokkade wou doorbreken. Ahsoka bedacht het Marg Sabl manoeuvre om de Munificent-class Star Frigates op afstand te houden en hen daarna te bestoken met Y-Wing Starfighters. Cad Bane's diefstal 250px|thumb|Bane vs Ahsoka Na de Battle of Felucia, waar Ahsoka bevelen had genegeerd en niet wou evacueren, werd ze door de Jedi High Council aangeduid voor dienst in de Jedi Archives. Op dat moment infiltreerden Cad Bane, TODO 360 en Cato Parasitti als Ord Enisence de Temple om een Holocron te stelen. Ahsoka ontmaskerde uiteindelijk Parasitti toen ze haar als Jocasta Nu de naam Bane hoorde uitspreken. In een duel met de Lightsaber versloeg Ahsoka Parasitti. Nadat de Jedi wisten dat Bane achter Bolla Ropal aanzaten, haalde de Resolute de vloot van Bane in nabij Devaron. In Showdown at Devaron moest Ahsoka ook zonder zwaartekracht tegen Bane en Battle Droids vechten. Nadat Artoo de zwaartekracht weer inschakelde, kon Bane vluchten en aarzelde Ahsoka - ondanks de waarschuwing van Anakin - geen moment om hem te achtervolgen. Bane lokte Ahsoka in een valstrik. Zodoende werd Anakin voor een keuze gesteld en moest Bane helpen om de informatie uit het Kyber Crystal te verkrijgen via het Holocron. Anakin kon Ahsoka redden toen Bane de luchtsluis opende waardoor Ahsoka in de ruimte zou gezogen worden. Ahsoka nam actief deel aan de zoektocht naar de gekidnapte kinderen en kon het Bane betaald zetten op Naboo waar Ahsoka en Anakin hem in de val leidden en gevangennamen. Later ontdekte Ahsoka vulkanisch as op de Xanadu Blood wat uiteindelijk zou leiden naar Mustafar waar de gekidnapte kinderen werden vastgehouden. Ahsoka en Anakin konden de twee peuters net op tijd redden alvorens de basis werd vernietigd. Second Battle of Geonosis Ahsoka had niet gevochten tijdens de Battle of Geonosis maar werd samen met Anakin in de strijd gegooid tijdens de Second Battle of Geonosis. Hun gunship werd neergeschoten maar samen konden ze toch de groep van Ki-Adi-Mundi bereiken nadat ze een enorme gewapende en bepantserde muur hadden vernietigd. Ahsoka was op voorhand op haar hoede voor deze muur maar uiteindelijk kon deze worden vernietigd. Daarna werd Ahsoka gekoppeld aan Barriss Offee, de Padawan van Luminara Unduli. In tegenstelling tot Ahsoka, nam Barriss alle regels van de Jedi Order zeer strikt en was er amper ruimte voor intuïtie en gevoel. Toch leidde de missie naar succes en de Republic kon de nieuwe fabriek van Poggle the Lesser veroveren. Het was Anakin Skywalker die uiteindelijk Ahsoka en Barriss kon opsporen met de Force nadat ze bedolven zaten onder een hoop puin. Na te zijn hersteld, moesten Ahsoka en Barriss samen met Tango Company medische voorraden naar Ord Cestus brengen. Maar een Brain Worm had zich aan boord genesteld van hun schip en begon alle Clone Troopers één voor één in te palmen. Toen ook Barriss het slachtoffer werd van de zombies, moest Ahsoka een belangrijke keuze maken. Ahsoka koos om Barriss te redden met het risico dat de missie zou falen. Uiteindelijk liep alles echter goed af en werden de twee Padawans gered. Tera Sinube 250px|thumb|Tera Sinube & Ahsoka Tijdens een missie in de onderwereld van Coruscant werd de Lightsaber van Ahsoka ontvreemd. Ahsoka was beschaamd om dit tegen Anakin te zeggen en ze ging zelf stiekem op zoek naar haar wapen. Ze kreeg hierbij de hulp van Tera Sinube, een wijze en ervaren Jedi Master. Hun speurtocht leidde hen langs verschillende passages, dieven en moordenaars totdat ze uiteindelijk Cassie Cryar en Ione Marcy in het vizier kregen. Deze twee dievegges kregen de Lightsaber in handen en werden uiteindelijk ingerekend in een station. Voor Ahsoka was dit een wijze les over het belang van haar Lightsaber. Felucia & Boba Fett Samen met Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan stortte Ahsoka neer te Felucia waar ze een Nysillin gemeenschap hielpen tegen de bende van Hondo Ohnaka. Hiervoor kregen ze hulp van vier Bounty Hunters waarmee de Jedi vriendschap sloten. Ahsoka en Plo Koon waren aanwezig in de Jedi Temple toen R2-D2 een noodoproep bracht van Anakin Skywalker en Mace Windu die in gevaar waren op Vanqor. Plo en Ahsoka trokken meteen richting Vanqor en konden Anakin en Mace net op tijd redden. Toen bleek dat de Jedi onvoldoende waren hersteld om Boba Fett en de andere Bounty Hunters te arresteren, nam Plo Koon de missie aan waarbij hij werd vergezeld van Ahsoka. In de Coruscant Underworld kwamen ze te weten dat Aurra Sing die op Florrum bevond, wat uiteraard hun volgende stap was. Op Florrum biechtte Hondo Ohnaka eerlijk op dat Sing de Jedi opwachtte, maar dat hij zelf verkoos om neutraal te blijven. Ahsoka en Plo confronteerden Sing en Fett en in een wanordelijk gevecht wist Aurra Sing uiteindelijk te ontsnappen waarbij ze werd achtervolgd door Ahsoka. Toen Plo van Boba Fett de locatie van de gegijzelde Officers kon verkrijgen, staakte Ahsoka haar achtervolging en zette ze koers naar de Slave I. In haar aanval kon Bossk worden afgeleid, maar kon Sing gebruik maken om de Slave I te betreden. Toen ze opsteeg, sprong Ahsoka op het schip en uiteindelijk hakte ze één van de vleugels door die de Slave I evenwicht gaf. Sing stortte met het schip neer op Florrum. Riyo Chuchi Tijdens de blokkade van Pantora waren de dochters van Chairman Papanoida ontvoerd. De morgen nadat het was gebeurd informeerde Tano Senator Amidala en haar meester wat er aan de hand was. Sinds de Jedi zich er officieel niet mee konden bemoeien, bood zij zich aan als vrijwilliger om het zelf op te lossen aangezien Senator Chuchi een goede vriendin van haar was. Toen ze bij Chuchi's kantoor aankwam werd ze voorgesteld aan de Chairman en informeerde hem dat ze hem zou helpen om zijn dochters te vinden. De Chairman stuurde de twee op een diplomatieke missie naar het blokkadeschip van de Trade Federation boven Pantora omdat hij dacht dat zijn dochters daar misschien vastgehouden werden terwijl hij en zijn zoon Ion Papanoida hun eigen weg volgden. Toen ze aankwamen op het federatieschip stelde Chuchi aan de administrator Sib Canay voor dat ze een alliantie kunnen vormen tussen de CIS en de Pantorans als het de blokkade kon opheffen. Nadat ze naar hun kamers zijn gebracht gingen Ahsoka en Chuchi het schip verkennen, hopend om de meisjes te vinden. Toen ze een vergaderzaal binnenkwamen doken ze onder de tafel terwijl ze aan het luisteren waren naar een gesprek tussen de kapitein van het schip en de administrator dat ging over de dochters van de Chairman. Chuchi schrok en de twee Neimoidians dachten dat ze wat hoorden. Ahsoka kon zich net op tijd verstoppen en liet Chuchi naar het plafond zweven met de Force, uit het zicht van de Neimoidians. Na de bijna-ontdekking gingen de twee naar het detentieblok om de dochters te vinden. Maar de bewaker wou hun er niet langs laten, dus gebruikte Tano voor de eerste keer een Jedi Mind Trick om hun er beiden langs te gaan. Snel daarna vonden ze een van de dochters die zei dat zij en de ander werden gesplitst. Ahsoka en Chuchi waren ontdekt door afluisterapparatuur en werden omringd door B2 Super Battle Droids. Chuchi overlegde met Sib Canay en chanteerde hem. Het hele fiasco was later opgelost in de Senaat. Avonturen op Mortis 250px|thumb|Ahsoka op Wasskah Ahsoka beleefde aan de zijde van Anakin en Obi-Wan een erg bizar avontuur op Mortis waar haar meester gelukkig het evenwicht kon herstellen. Daarna hielp ze mee om Even Piell en Captain Wilhuff Tarkin te bevrijden uit The Citadel op Lola Sayu. Toen Piell overleed, kon hij in laatste instantie de coördinaten van de Nexus Route aan Ahsoka verklappen. Kidnapped & Mon Cala Tijdens een missie op Felucia werd Ahsoka ontvoerd door Trandoshan sportjagers naar de maan Wasskah. Daar moest ze samen met enkele Younglings zien te overleven en vermijden dat ze werd gedood door Garnacs jagers. Het tij keerde echter toen Ahsoka en de Younglings de hulp kregen van een gevangen Wookiee genaamd Chewbacca. Uiteindelijk kwamen Chewbacca's vrienden hen bevrijden nadat Chewie een noodsignaal had kunnen sturen. Op Mon Cala werd Ahsoka een van de sleutelpionnen van de Republic toen de CIS en Riff Tamson een alliantie hadden gesmeed met de Quarren. Ahsoka escorteerde Prince Lee-Char tijdens de strijd en kon zorgen dat de prins zijn volk moed kon inspreken en een plan kon smeden om de CIS alsnog een koekje van eigen deeg te geven. Afscheid van de Jedi Order Nadat Ahsoka en Anakin een missie op Cato Neimoidia vervulden, en waarin Ahsoka Anakins leven redde door hem net op tijd uit de cockpit te halen van zijn starfighter nadat Buzz Droids het schip uit dienst hadden gehaald, kreeg Anakin een onheilspellend bericht van op Coruscant. De Jedi Temple was het slachtoffer geworden van een bomaanslag. Anakin en Ahsoka kregen van de Jedi High Council de opdracht om de aanslag te onderzoeken. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze terecht bij Jackar Bowmani, een Abyssin die werkte in de temple als bevoorrader van de wapens van de Gunships. Uiteindelijk bleek na analyse dat Bowmani explosieve Nano-Droids bevatte en daardoor de explosie werd veroorzaakt. Maar Bowmani bleek eigenlijk onschuldig te zijn, aangezien zijn echtgenote, Letta Turmond, hem die Nano-Droids had gegeven in zijn voedsel. Anakin en Ahsoka konden Letta arresteren, maar Ahsoka was verbaasd toen Wilhuff Tarkin meldde dat Turmond naar een cel van de Republic werd gebracht, omdat er ook Clones waren gesneuveld in de aanslag. De anti-Jedi gevoelens namen immers alsmaar toe bij de bevolking en daarom wilde de Jedi Council Tarkin of de Republic niet tegenspreken. thumb|250px|Ahsoka in moeilijke schoenen Letta vroeg persoonlijk om Ahsoka te spreken, maar toen ze wilde vertellen dat een andere Jedi haar de opdracht gaf om de Nano-Droids te gebruiken, werd Letta gewurgd met de Force. Ahsoka's gesticulaties toonden echter precies aan alsof zij Letta wurgde. Commander Fox liet Ahsoka arresteren en Tarkin bevestigde haar aanhouding. Zelfs Anakin mocht haar niet bezoeken, wat serieus tegen zijn zin gebeurde. Ahsoka kreeg echter hulp met een sleutel van de cel, waarvan Ahsoka dacht dat Anakin die had bezorgd. Toen Ahsoka echter aan de terminal arriveerde, vond ze dode Clones met haar lightsabers ernaast. Toen Fox binnenkwam, zag hij Ahsoka staan naast de gedode Clones. Ahsoka sloeg meteen op de vlucht met de Clones achter zich aan. Ook Anakin en Rex vervoegden de achtervolging. Uiteindelijk kon Ahsoka worden ingesloten nabij rioleringen op Coruscant. Ook Plo Koon had de zoektocht vervoegd, maar Ahsoka kon opnieuw ontsnappen. Enkel Anakin volgde haar spoor, maar Ahsoka wilde zich niet overgeven. Ze wist dat ze onschuldig was en dat het moeilijk was om haar onschuld aan te tonen, maar dat wilde ze absoluut bewijzen. Ahsoka sprong naar buiten waardoor ze op een schip belandde dat naar de Coruscant Underground leidde. Daar kon Ahsoka een aantal maal net ontsnappen aan de Coruscant Lower Level Police totdat ze werd gegrepen door Asajj Ventress. Ventress wilde Ahsoka uitleveren voor een premie, maar de Togruta kon Ventress overtuigen om dat niet te doen. Ze wilde pleiten om Ventress gratie te geven als ze haar hielp. Anakin zag Ahsoka samen met Ventress wegvluchten en niet lang later contacteerde Ahsoka Barriss Offee die te weten was gekomen waar Letta Turmond de Nano-Droids vandaan had gehaald. Nadat Ahsoka en Ventress een groep Clones had uitgeschakeld, zonder hen te doden, toonde Ventress Ahsoka de locatie van het pakhuis van de Nano-Droids. Toen ze Ahsoka verliet, werd Ventress echter knock-out geslagen door een onbekende aanvalster. Ahsoka werd in het pakhuis aangevallen door dezelfde aanvalster die de sabers en de helm van Ventress hadden gestolen om de schuld in Ventress' schoenen te schuiven. Ahsoka vocht, maar viel uiteindelijk in een opening met explosieven. Op dat moment kwamen de Clone Troopers binnen en verdoofden ze Ahsoka. Nu Ahsoka was ontdekt in een pakhuis vol met dezelfde explosieven als bij de aanslag op de Temple, leek haar schuld slechts een kwestie van tijd. Tarkin eiste dat Ahsoka uit de Jedi Order zou gezet worden, omdat zij dan kon berecht worden door een tribunaal van de Republic en niet van de Jedi. De Jedi High Council wilde geen olie op het vuur gooien en ontnam Ahsoka haar Jedi-rang en de rest van haar privileges. Terwijl Padmé Amidala Ahsoka zou bijstaan als advocate, ging Anakin op zoek naar de waarheid. Hij ging Ventress opzoeken die Ahsoka had gezien en met haar had samengewerkt. Toen hij Ventress vond, werd ze makkelijk overmeesterd zonder lightsabers. Ventress legde de situatie uit en zei dat Ahsoka en zij eigenlijk in dezelfde situatie zaten. Volgens Ventress had ook Anakin Ahsoka in de steek gelaten, net zoals Dooku haar had laten vallen. Die opmerking had veel impact op Anakin die doorzette in zijn zoektocht bij Ventress. Zij herinnertde zich dat Ahsoka ook contact had met Barriss Offee. Daarop trok Anakin naar Barriss' kamer in de Jedi Temple. Toen hij de kleur van haar lightsaber wilde testen, ontstak Barriss echter de twee Lightsabers van Ventress. Het was nu duidelijk dat zij achter de aanslag zat op de Temple en Ahsoka in de val lokte bij het pakhuis. Na een strijd in en buiten de Temple kon Anakin Barriss tegen een boom gooien met de Force. Ondertussen had Tarkin en alles aan gedaan om Ahsoka als schuldige aan te duiden. Ook Padmé's verweer kon niet langer bater. Op het moment van de stemming, kwam Anakin echter binnen met Barriss. Offee biechtte alles op en zei dat de Jedi onruststokers waren geworden en marionetten van de Republic Senate. Ze kon zich niet langer vinden in de veranderde idealen. thumb|250px|Ahsoka's proces De Jedi Council bood Ahsoka verontschuldigingen aan en Mace Windu meende dat het Ahsoka's Jedi Trials waren. De Council bood Ahsoka de kans aan om terug te komen in de Order en om haar een Jedi Knight te maken, maar Ahsoka twijfelde en weigerde om terug te komen. Ze verliet de Temple en in een laatste poging om zijn Padawan terug te halen, praatte Anakin met Ahsoka. Anakin bevestigde dat hij er ook al aan gedacht had om de Order te verlaten en Ahsoka bevestigde dat door te zeggen dat zij dat wel wist. Ahsoka wilde zelf haar nieuw lot bepalen, zonder de Council en zonder Anakin. Ahsoka verliet op dat moment de Jedi Order en de Jedi Temple. Fulcrum 250px|thumb|Ahsoka is Fulcrum In 5 BBY stond Ahsoka bekend als rebellenagent Fulcrum die samenwerkte met Bail Organa. Tijdens het begin van de activiteiten van de Rebels op Lothal was Fulcrum de codenaam van een contact waar Hera Syndulla regelmatig mee communiceerde. De andere Rebels wisten enkel dat Fulcrum bestond, maar hadden geen idee over de identiteit of de achtergrond van Fulcrum. Uiteindelijk kwam Fulcrum de Rebels ter hulp nabij Mustafar tijdens de reddingsactie van Kanan. Samen met Bail Organa zette Ahsoka andere rebellencellen in om de Rebels te steunen. Zelf vloog Ahsoka met de Ghost tijdens de aanval. De Rebels ontmoetten vervolgens Fulcrum voor het eerst. Ahsoka gebruikte nu twee zilveren lightsabers. Phoenix Rebel Cell Ahsoka steunde de Phoenix Rebel Cell wanneer ze kon, maar het was duidelijk dat Ahsoka afkomstig was uit een ander tijdperk. Ze worstelde met haar verleden en dat merkten Kanan Jarrus en Ezra Bridger toen de vloot werd aangevallen door een TIE Advanced x1. Ahsoka maakte een connectie met de Force met de piloot en verloor het bewustzijn. Ahsoka had een soort connectie waargenomen die ze al jaren niet meer had gevoeld en besloot om dit verder uit te spitten. Alvorens ze vertrok, raadde ze de rebels aan om naar Seelos te trekken waar een oude vriend en een kenner van de Outer Rim leefde. Dat bleek Rex te zijn die uiteindelijk kon overtuigd worden om de rebels te vervoegen. Ahsoka maakte meestal geen deel uit van de Phoenix Rebel Cell, al redde ze wel Kanan en Ezra op Takobo van de Seventh Sister en de Fifth Brother. Ahsoka was veel sterker dan de Inquisitors en de enige persoon die haar mogelijk kon stoppen was Darth Vader. Na de blijvende aanvallen van de Inquisitors, keerde Kanan met Ahsoka en Ezra terug naar de Jedi Temple op Lothal. Daar werd Ahsoka's vrees bevestigd, namelijk dat Darth Vader wel eens Anakin Skywalker zou kunnen zijn. Yoda vertelde in Ezra's visioen om naar Malachor te reizen. Ahsoka vermoedde dat dit wel eens het einde van een reis zou kunnen worden. Malachor 250px|thumb|Ahsoka vs Darth Vader op Malachor Ezra, Kanan, Ahsoka en Chopper trokken naar Malachor. Daar ontdekten ze een Sith piramide en kwam Ezra in contact met de geheimzinnige Old Master, beter bekend als Maul. Maul gebruikt Ezra's goedgelovigheid om een Sith Holocron te grijpen, maar hielp ook mee om drie Inquisitors te doden aan de zijde van Kanan en Ahsoka. Ahsoka wist wie Maul was en wantrouwde hem met recht en rede. Ezra werd aangemaand om het Sith Holocron te gebruiken in de top van de piramide, waar echter een geheim Sith wapen verborgen lag. Kanan waarschuwde Ezra voor de Dark Side, want hij merkte welke invloed Maul op zijn apprentice had. Iedereen wist dat het aftellen geblazen was totdat Darth Vader zou arriveren en van zodra hij kon, keerde Maul zich tegen de Jedi en verwondde hij Kanan aan de ogen, waardoor hij blind werd. Kanan nam een oud masker op de grond om zich beter te focussen en hij kon Maul laten struikelen waardoor de ex-Sith Lord naar beneden tuimelde en verkoos om te ontsnappen. Toen Vader aankwam, nam hij het op tegen Ezra, maar Ahsoka nam het al snel over. Ahsoka wou nog steeds niet geloven wat ze al langer vermoedde en toen Vader zei dat hij Anakin had gedood, antwoordde Ahsoka dat hij hem zou wreken. Ze was niet langer een Jedi en hoefde niet meer aan hun levenswijze te gehoorzamen. Het duel verliep gelijk totdat Vader Ahsoka in een afgrond van de tempel kon gooien. Kanan en Ezra slaagden erin het holocron te verwijderen uit het Sith wapen, maar Vader kwam op het laatste tevoorschijn en trok Ezra met het holocron naar zich toe. Op dat moment rende Ahsoka richting Vader en opende ze met haar sabers een deel van zijn masker. Toen Vader haar naam riep en ze zijn echt gelaat was, bestond er geen twijfel meer. Anakin was Darth Vader geworden. Vader stond op het punt om Ahsoka de genadeslag toe te brengen, maar op dat moment kon Ezra haar redden uit de toekomst via de World Between Worlds. Vader stortte naar beneden in de tempel terwijl Ahsoka werd herenigd met Morai, haar spirit guide. Ezra bevond zich in de toekomst en was op Lothal in de World Between Worlds geraakt, waar Morai hem aanspoorde om Ahsoka te redden. Samen begaven ze zich door het bizarre portaal en slaagde Ahsoka erin om Ezra tegen te houden om Kanan Jarrus te redden die ondertussen was gestorven. Toch waren ze lang niet veilig, want Darth Sidious probeerde zich een weg te banen naar het portaal en vuurde Sith vuur af op Ezra en Ahsoka. Ahsoka raadde Ezra aan om zich op te splitsen. Hierdoor kon Ezra het portaal verlaten en kwam Ahsoka met Morai weer op Malachor terecht. Ahsoka verliet de tempel na het gevecht met Vader, waar ze dankzij Ezra aan de dood was ontsnapt. Na de Battle of Endor Na de Battle of Endor keerde Ahsoka, gehuld in een wit gewaad, terug naar Lothal in een T-6 Shuttle. Ze kwam er Sabine Wren halen en samen gingen ze op zoek naar Ezra Bridger die door de Purrgil in hyperspace was getrokken, samen met Thrawn en zijn vloot. Achter de Schermen thumb|200px|Een volwassen Ahsoka in een visioen op [[Mortis]] thumb|200px|Een niet-CGI versie van Ahsoka Tano door [[Chris Trevas]] *Supervising Director Dave Filoni zegt dat de Jedi High Council een Padawan aan Anakin heeft toegewezen in de hoop dat hij zijn sterke verwantschappen zou afbouwen wanneer hij zou zien dat hij Ahsoka zou moeten laten gaan wanneer zij zelf een Jedi Knight werd. *Ashley Eckstein sprak de stem van Ahsoka in. Verschijning * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie): Seizoenen 1 - 6 *Star Wars: Rebels **Fire Across the Galaxy **The Lost Commanders **Shroud of Darkness **The Mystery of Chopper Base **Twilight of the Apprentice **A World Between Worlds **Family Reunion & Farewell Bron *Ahsoka Tano in de Databank *Ahsoka Tano op StarWars.com *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Jedi Padawans category:Togrutas category:Rebel Alliance